


Start Over

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg doesn't remember the night before, but he'll remember this morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 12, fireplace. Also written for vix_spes who asked for Mycroft/Lestrade, snuggling in front of the fireplace. Not quite the prompt, but it does fit and I swear they get there in the end ;)

There was a pounding in Greg's head that would not stop and his mouth didn't taste like anything he wanted to taste again. His stomach was queasy and he felt dizzy. This was all the hallmarks of a hangover except for one fact: he felt like he'd gone a few rounds with some street thugs.

He risked opening his eyes and frowned at the fireplace that greeted him. A fireplace that was draped with garland and lit, though barely. He tried to trace his memories from the night before--going to the pub near Scotland Yard for a small get together before the holiday, John joining them with Sherlock in tow. There had been something, someone else, it was important, but who?

Greg looked at the fireplace again. His flat didn't have one. Swallowing around the taste in his mouth, he looked around further. It was certainly nicer than any place he could hope to afford, ever, and the sheets were the best he'd been in since he'd split from his wife.

Someone--a male someone, mind--groaned behind him and rolled over, arm laying across his stomach. "Morning."

Greg froze. "Mycroft?"

The person behind him tensed and Greg rolled over. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. "I'm going to say we're at your place?"

Mycroft licked his lips. "You don't remember?"

Greg didn't remember, no, but he could certainly put two and two together and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Fucking--did we--"

Mycroft sat up. "Yes, we did." His voice was damn near icy and he pulled on a house coat that had been lying on the foot of the bed. "I should have listened to Sherlock. He said you were too drunk for this."

"This? What this?" Greg demanded, sitting up. He winced a bit--been a while since anyone had done _that_ to him. "Us? Fucking?"

Mycroft sighed. "Yes. Fucking. As you so rudely put it."

Greg narrowed his eyes at Mycroft's back. Something was amiss. "That a problem? Don't want to be slumming it with a cop? Suppose you prefer someone a bit more posh? With more airs? A title?"

Mycroft sent him a glare that would have incinerated Greg where he lay if it could. "Don't put words in my mouth. I merely meant..." He lifted his chin. "As I said, I should have listened to Sherlock. I had hoped that when I finally got you in my bed, you'd remember it in the morning. Would even want another go of it in the morning. And then maybe dinner later."

Oh. That was it. Greg smiled; he'd be the first to admit he had something like a crush on Mycroft Holmes for many years now. He'd thought that with the way they had woken up and then Mycroft attitude that anything they could have would be over before it could start. It was good to know that they were both hoping for something more. He lay back down, pillowing his head on his arms. "In that case, good morning, Mycroft. I've a bit of a present under here if you'd like to open your Christmas gift early."

Mycroft's face softened. "Early? I do believe we are well into Christmas morning, Detective Inspector. All presents can be opened by now, don't you think?"

"So get over here and open it."

Mycroft grinned and took off the house coat. 


End file.
